Impossible
by smo12987
Summary: Can a wolf have 2 imprints? Can he feel pulled between 2 women? His Beta or his imprint? Can he choose? *Blackwater*
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know if I can do this." He said in a whisper near her right ear. His hands traveled up and down her arms lightly. His breath was warm against her neck and it caused shivers to travel down her spine.

"do what?" she whispered back as her forehead fell against his, their hot breath mingiling and dancing together like their bodies yearned to do.

"stay away from you."

She looked up at his eyes, they were so brown she thought, like hot amber. She didn't think she could stay away from him either. To not hear his voice, not be able to smell his skin, to not touvh him everyday seemed like torture. She didn't imprint, but he had and it wasn't on her. She had to let him go, he was promised to someone else…fate had spoken.

She sighed and leaned up on her toes and kissed him hard, his arms came around and gripped her body to his, molding the spaces together. She pushed away with a gasp and left his arms.

"Leah…" he croaked as she walked away from him.

She looked back and smiled, "I'll always love you Jaocb…no matter what." And then she turned back and ran into the woods phasing into wolf form so she could run faster, and farther.

He watched her leave and crumpled to the ground. Even now he wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth…yet he wanted to turn around and go back to the cullen's to see Nessie. He knew he didn't love her like he loved Leah, yet he didn't know if that would change when she became a woman.

Jacob looked at the spot that Leah ran. He remenbered how it all started, Sue had bought her a used truck, similar to the one bella had, and of course it needed fixing. Jacob had volunteered and started working on it every other day. She would come in and watch and then started asking questions about different parts, soon he started having her put parts in and hooking them up through his instructions. She was a great student.

Leah was kind to Nessie and even treated her like a normal little kid, she would talk to Rose about how best to insult the other wolves and compete with Emmett about who was stronger and faster.

But then things began to change, Leah would tease him and make him laugh rather than make him angry. She started smiling and laughing a lot more. One day she actually went shopping with Alice, saying all her clothes were shredded from phasing. Alice more than obliged, she nearly purchased the whole mall for Leah.

The romance started when she was working on the truck by herself, she had just installed a new radiator and started the engine, however the coollent thermonater said the truck was over heating. Jake was walking to the garage when he heard her scream in pain. He found her on the ground cluthching her chest and arm, the coolent was still hot from trying to cool the car and pressure had built inside the container, when she opened it, the collent splattered all over her body.

Jacob carried her to the house and into the kitchen wher he sat her on the counter, the burns had already started to heal and her sobs became moans. As he took a dish towel and dabbed at her arms and moved up to her chest, her breast started rising for a whole other reason, his hand stayed on her chest while his eyes travelled up to look at hers. He leaned forward and she stayed still, not moving. When he was a breath away. It seemed time had stopped until it began picking up at fast speed when Leah leaned forward and swung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He was between her legs holding her head to the side so he could go deeper into her willing mouth. After a few minutes he stepped back and gasped for air, he was a little pleased to see she was breathless as well.

That day had started a flourishing romance, she would sneek into his house and he into hers, patrols were spent in meadows in the woods or caves on the beach. It was like they discovered a new drug and couldn't seem to get enough it. The high was to great a feeling to let go.

But what goes up must come down. Leah had started to withdraw and Jaocb had begun to fell guilty everytime he looked at Nessie. Finally they came to a clearing in the woods and held each other as they came to the conclusion to stop seeing one another. That if they kept going it could end messy. Leah felt she should try to dodge another heartach, but it was too late, the heartach was there as he held her. Jacob thought to try and ease his concionce, but his heart and sould were in turmoil.

Leah thought she would never fall in love with sombody without imprinting, yet she did and it was with another alpha and with someone who already imprinted. Jacob never thought he would love someone who wasn't Nessie, Quil and Sam never had any issues, they don't look at any other women except their imprints. But Jacob didn't think he felt the same for Nessie that Quil felt for Clair.

Jaocb looked back at the empty space that Leah was just standing, his chest hurt. he turned around and began walking towards the Cullen's. the more he walked away from Leah the more pain he felt. What was going on? It felt like when Nessie was walking away from him. It felt like an imprint.

His head snapped up. Imprint? He thought. It couldn't be. Could it? Could he have two imprints and not know it. Is that even possible, and can he choose which one he wants?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"What's wrong Jacob?" Nessie asked as she tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

He looked down and frowned, "why do you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"Because you're starring off into space and when I talk to you, there's a glazed look in your eyes."

He didn't know what to say, she looked like she was about to cry and wanted to scream because he knew if she did he would feel horrible for the fact that her tears are because of him. However he can't tell her he was standing there and thinking of Leah, while he was supposed to be playing and talking with her. _Well you see Nessie, I look at you and I want to smile and laugh, then I look at Leah and I want to hold her and argue so we can have makeup…well, yeah so we can apologize?...that's not going to work. _

"I'm fine Ness, don't worry." He said with his lopsided grin. She giggled and ran to the tire swing that Emmet placed from the tree, sure it's not your normal tire swing since it was a tire from a monster truck so that everyone can get in and enjoy, but it was her favorite thing to do.

He started pushing her gently, until she began to chant, "Harder Jacob, push harder!" he did as he was told and began to remember when Leah said the same thing to him, for a completely different reason. Swallowing and shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he tried to focus on Nessie. Maybe this meant he was supposed to be with Leah, if he can be with his imprint and yet think of another.

He saw Edward walking towards him from the cottage.

"I can hear your thoughts all the way from the house." He says in answer.

Jacob shrugged and chose to ignore him, he began trying to focus only on Nessie again…and again he failed miserably.

"Oh god, I didn't need to see that" Edward says as he gripped his stomach as if he was going to be sick.

"Nobody told you to look!" Jacob said through gritted teeth. He stopped pushing Nessie and began to walk away, saying over his shoulder. "I'm tired Nessie I need to go home and sleep."

Almost to the clearing, he felt Edward gently grip his arm, "I see Nessie's thoughts, and she loves you. But she also isn't attached to you like the other imprints are to their mates." He said softly.

Jacob nodded and looked up at Nessie who was being pushed by Bella. "I don't want to hurt her, and I still feel the pull to help and comfort her…but Leah, is like my sun, she's always making me better, like what we have continues to grow every day. While what I have with Nessie, is the same all the time, just an imaginary string that ties us together, and that's it." He said with his head hanging down in confusion and shame.

Edward nodded, "I think that Nessie is a sister towards you, and that Leah…well, your thoughts for Leah are similar to my thoughts for Bella. At the end of each day you just want to be able to hold her close to your heart."

Jacob understood what Edward was saying. He grinned and walked into the woods while Edward rejoined his small family. Taking off his shorts and tying them around his ankle, he began to phase as he began running though the trees. They blurred as he ran past. His thought only of Leah in his mind. At least until his body was hit from the side by a large black wolf. Then his thoughts only held pain.

_What the hell Sam!?_

_How could you? Leah is hurt and it's your entire fault!_

Jacob stood and grimaced as his shoulder began to heal, _what the hell are you talking about?_

Sam stood so close to him, his k-9's dripping with the thought of sinking them into Jacob's flesh. _She jumped off the damn cliff, said she wanted to forget her pain, that _you_, Jacob Black, didn't want her!_

His thoughts began racing with idea of her dead, and with that his stomach clenched. He couldn't lose her. _It was mutual Sam, she wanted to breakup…I…I need her, where is she?_

_Like hell if I'm going to tell you_. Sam said than turned his back on Jacob and began walking away.

_Tell me Sam._

_Go to hell Jacob_

Jacob needed to see her, to tell her that he chose her and only her. He wanted to see her beautiful face every morning when he woke up and every night when he went to bed, he wanted to hold her when she cried and laugh with her when she laughed.

Jacob stood taller than he's ever stood before, please let it work.

_Let what work?_ Sam asked.

_Sam, I command you to tell me where Leah is now!_

_Go to- she's at…_Sam stopped speaking; he couldn't believe Jacob was able to use Alpha command on him, he can't tell him, he can't.

He has to or the pain will not stop, unlike Jacob, he's not supposed to be Alpha, he can't escape like Jacob did all those years ago. He fell to the ground with his head resting on his paws in surrender.

_She's at Cullen's with the doc._

Jacob turned and began sprinting to large mansion. He needed to tell her his feelings, his thoughts.

Walking through the front door without knocking he began taking the stairs two-three at a time, following her scent up and down the hall. Bursting through the door of Cullen's office he saw Leah laying there with s sheet over her body.

Her head turned to stare at him in shock, "Jacob!"

He walked over to her and gripped her hands, "I love you." He said not caring that half the Cullen's stood there with their mouths gaping open.

Leah smiled, "I know."

He shook his head and knelt down next to her so that they were seeing each other eye to eye, "no I don't think you understand."

"Yes I do, I love you too Alpha." She said smiling.

All of a sudden a new scent entered the room, "what's going on, you are?" the person asked.

Jacob stood and turned to look at the man standing in the doorway, "I'm Jacob, her Alpha and protector, who are you?"

The man placed his arms over his chest in defiance of what Jacob is to Leah, "well, I'm the one who pulled her from the water and her imprint, so for a protector you do a crappy job!"

"Jacob", Leah said and grabbed his still hand. He turned and looked down at her in shock, he gently raised his hand and pushed the hair out of her face, he heard the growl from behind him, but chose to ignore it. "I love you and I choose you, but this guy, he imprinted on me, I don't know what to say to him." She said, tears welling up in her eyes for Jacob to understand. He nodded with his smile in place and turned around to the strange man.

"Thank you for saving the love of my life, I owe you. But she's with me, so you can go now." And he turned back to Leah who was now scowling at him.

"Really? A thank you and go away is all you have for him?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged and turned back to the man who still hadn't left. "What do you want in payment?" he asked reluctantly.

"Leah", the man said simply.

Jacob laughed, however it never really reached his eyes, all of a sudden the laugh died, "no."

He sighed when he felt Leah nudge him from behind, "okay, listen, Leah and I are together and I understand you imprinted however you're just going have to walk away. Like I did."

"What?" Leah gasped.

He turned back towards her, and knelt back down to gather her hands in his, "I broke the imprint, I choose you…and it worked, I don't feel attached to Nessie anymore."

Tears began gathering in her eyes and she leaned down to give a wet kiss on his hands, "I love you so much." She hiccupped and laughed when he leaned forward to try and kiss her but instead tripped over the wires running over the floor, causing him to fall to his knees. He looked up and smiled and leaned forward to kiss her fully on the mouth.

"I will fight for her." The man in the doorway, who continued to stand there and annoy Jacob to no end. He sighed, kissed Leah on the forehead before standing and gesturing to the man standing to walk with him outside.

"Jacob? Where are you going with him?" she asked while sitting up from the bed.

"Just going to talk with him for a bit. I'll be back in a sec." he said. Then ushered the tall tanned man out the door with Leah yelling after him to leave him alone.

"So tell me, how are you a shape shifter and why have you come here?"

The man didn't trust him, Jacob could tell by the look in his eyes as they traveled up and down his lean body. Jacob felt uncomfortable for a brief second while the man continued to size him up, the man grinned when he realized how uncomfortable Jacob was.

"You can't break an imprint, it's impossible."

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" Jacob demanded.

"Armand, I come from Russia seeking others like me, I was shocked to find it literally fall from the sky to me."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "Leah is mine, and I'm able to resist my imprint, therefore so can you."

Jacob began walking away with a tick in his jaw, upset with himself that he wasn't there to help Leah. Also that he was the cause of Leah's pain and anguish. But not anymore, he was never going to break her heart again and nobody, Jacob turns back to look at the man still standing and watching him, nobody will take her away from him. Imprint or not.

**~**Oh no, now Leah may have two imprints! Please let me know what you think. By the way this story won't be long. I only have maybe three chapters left to write. Hope everyone enjoyed, please review!!!~****


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"What happened then?" she asked, as she sat at the Cullen's kitchen table eating taco's that Esme had made for her. Listening intently at Armand's story of valor and bravery when he fought 2 vampires all by himself near the banks of the Mississippi. His voice bounded of the walls of the tiled kitchen, making the story sound like it was coming to life right next to her. She laughed when he said he tripped and stayed still when he spoke of the vampire nearly having him at that point. Nessie sat across from her listening with fascination all over her face as well, giggling when he tickled her after she asked if the fight had hurt him, he said no of course, causing Jacob to scoff in disbelief, and then growled when he reached out, one hand on Nessie and the other on Leah tickling them, and saying that was what he felt with each punch.

Jacob didn't like the way he was watching Leah, it made him sick to think the imprint might be pulling her in. It was funny; Nessie and her delight in the tall nomad had no effect on him, not like the jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach every time Leah smiled at the brute. Did she forget already that she was his? He spoke every night of how much he loved her as he walked her to her room in the Cullen's house. He would stand outside her door whispering sweet nothings, until she gave in and invited him inside. Where he showed her then how much he loved her.

Yet now as he sat there watching her look at Armand, he wondered if her thoughts ever strayed to another man while she was with him, it didn't sit well with him, the more he thought about it. Excusing himself, he hoped that Leah would follow him and spend some alone time with him. Instead it was Nessie who knocked upon the bathroom door.

"Jake? Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He sat on the edge of the tub contemplating murdering a certain Russian. Of course he can't do it in the house, Esme will upset that she can't get the blood out of the carpet, and of course he had to think of little Nessie, she could be scared emotionally. The knock came again and this time by the person he was expecting, "Jacob? Are you alright?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and stood to look at himself in the mirror.

"Well, then let me in." she said demanding as ever. He opened the door and pulled her inside shutting it in poor Nessie's face, "hey" she yelled from the other side, and then he heard her tiny feet stomping away.

Leah looked at him with a scowl on her face, "really Jacob, why are we hiding in the bathroom?" she asked while she leaned against the counter sink.

He walked over and placed his hands on either side of her on the counter and leaned in, "you're invading my personal space", she whispered while he grazed his nose up and down her left cheek.

He smiled, "I prefer you're to mine." He whispered back and began kissing his way up and down her neck and shoulder. Her hands came up to cup his face and bring it to her own. Catching his lips with hers began their battle for dominance. Sighs and moans escaped. Jacob began inching her tank top up her chest making her moan as he grazed his fingers up and down her sides. She pulled back and away lifting his shirt up and off, then throwing it on the floor. He lifted her bodily up on the counter and moved in between her legs and tilted her head to the side for better access to her warm mouth. Her hands roamed up and down his back gripping and scratching at the skin. He growled in her mouth and began unbuttoning his pants, their mouth never leaving or coming up for breath. Until a knock at the door brought all attempts to a roaring halt. Jacob's eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he heard Leah growl menacingly at the interruption. He leaned his head on her shoulder closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Leah?" asked a deep baritone voice from the other side, she looked at the door and back at Jacob.

Jacob leaned back but did not move from between her legs, she looked down and Jacob knew that Armand could tell her heart rate was up, but he couldn't see Leah's smile when she saw something else was up. She leaned her back against the cool glass mirror and sighed. Jacob leaned against her and kissed her softly, hoping the interruption will go away.

"I know he's in there with you", came the growl from the other side.

Leah stopped and gently pushed Jacob back until she could stand. She reached down and grabbed his shirt and handed it to him. She straightened her own clothes and then took a deep breath, making her chest rise and fall and Jacob drool.

She opened the door and Jacob walked out behind her, with his shorts still unbuttoned at the top. Armand growled and pulled Leah behind him. Jacob began to shake and growled back in anger. How dare he think to protect her from him? Does he not understand he doesn't have a chance? Then it hit him, Jacob looked back at Leah who had a worried look on her face, except it was directed at Armand not Jacob, and he swore he could feel his heart crack. Leah looked over at him in shock, as if she heard his thoughts. With his shaking becoming uncontrollable, he stepped outside and began running to the forest.

"Jacob, stop!" she cried from the front porch steps. He hears her and still he couldn't stop. The tree's past him by in a blur, similar to the emotions he was feeling inside. After so much they've been through, how could she actually see another? Was he not good enough? All these thoughts racing in his head, making him feel sicker to his stomach.

_Jacob, please stop! Talk to me!_

_No, right now I need to be alone._

He could see her thoughts racing as to why he was angry and still coming up with nothing. It made him angrier because she couldn't figure it out. Then she thought of him and he slowed down, but next came the image of Armand and Jacob growled and picked up more speed. But he should have known better, Leah was the fastest in all of La Push, she could take on anyone, including him, the Alpha.

She cut off in front of him and pushed hard against his shoulder, _damn-it Jacob, will you just talk to me?_

He whirled around to her and padded over to stand face to face. _Talk about what? How you are beginning to care for Armand, your precious imprint?_

Her face showed true shock and she sat on her hind legs then phased to human, her knees covering her body. "What?" she asked softly.

Jacob then phased himself kneeling in front of her, "you cared about him in there, your face showed worry."

She shook her head and smiled, "yeah I was worried about him, and he was going to take you on!"

Now his face showed only confusion, she leaned forward and kissed his nose, then cheek, followed shortly by his mouth, "you fool, I fear for anyone who has to go against you, well, except for me. Because I know I would win."

He growled and then pushed her on her back with him crawling up her body to rest atop hers, "really? You think you could beat me?" he asked as he slowly trailed his fingers up to her neck and around to cup it. She nodded as he leaned closer and closer to her face, "and you have no feelings what so ever for Armand?" he asked gently, holding his breath for her answer.

"No, I don't. Not when I'm in your arms. Trust me; I never thought I would fall for a guy younger than me, so admitting that I love you kind makes me feel old." She said as he kissed her, and then leaned up on his arm to look down at her.

"Your only 3 years older and plus I look older than you anyway." He laughed.

She travelled her hands up his chest and around his neck, "yeah well, I like Armand as a friend, but I don't feel what I thought I would when an imprint finally happened…I don't know," she said as she looked into his eyes, "but, I feel as if I imprinted on you, I need you, and when I wake I think of you, when I sleep I dream of you, its…always…you."

She then reached up and kissed him. Their bodies becoming entangled as the passion overwhelms them both. That was until a tortured howl rented the sky as if lighting were to strike them both apart. They looked up from where the sound came from, and waited…another one came and Leah jumped. Jacob pulled her up and placed his arms around her in protection. Her face was pushed into his chest, "Jacob?" she asked as they stood still while listening to the thunder from the sky and woods. Lightning crashed close by and Leah watched in wide eyed terror as Armand came storming into their clearing phased into hi large white and grey wolf form. His head down and hackles rose, he growled at the couple clutching each other.

Jacob pushed Leah behind him and raised his hands in caution to Armand, they circled each other, until Leah boldly stepped in front of Jacob, causing Armand to step back, so as not to hurt her. Leah raised her head high and squared her shoulders back. She stood there in all her naked glory, not caring that she was uncovered.

"I Leah Clearwater release Armand….Armand….?" she paused until Jacob whispered in her ear making Armand growl at their closeness. Then his eyes shifted back to Leah as she continued, "…Armand knovakuav from his imprint." She finished.

Armand stood there and waited for something to happen and then only silence met all their waiting ears, until a loud flash of light hit Armand followed by a loud crack sounding like thunder. She watched in horror as Armand lay still upon the ground at her feet unmoving and in human form.

Jacob rushed around and felt for a pulse, "he's alive."

No sooner were the words spoken when Armand started coming around, he looked at Leah and smiled. She smiled back until he closed his eyes and slumped back to the ground. Jacob looked up at Leah, "you actually think that worked?" he asked.

She smiled sheepishly, "what? It works in all the romance books."

He sighed, "Leah this isn't a romance story, its real life." He then picked up the large naked man and slung him over his shoulder, he really hoped that Armand woke up with his Ass in his face, which would just make Jacob's night, since it was so rudely interrupted by him.

*****~So do you think that Armand's imprint should be broken or would you like to see a little more drama and strife? Who knows, maybe an imprint can't be broken. Maybe it can only be deflected to someone else…but whom? I don't know yet. **

*****~anywho let me know what you think in a review! **


End file.
